


Super Smash Bros

by heffalumps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: I'm not funny.





	Super Smash Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [alacarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacarton/profile).

She loved him.

His resolve, his bravery, his kindness, his consideration, his _strength_. He was the strongest person she had ever known. His very presence gave her the strength to do what must be done, to face down the evils threatening the world and defeat them. She did all of this, but she did it with him by her side.

Here, curled against his chest in the bed that they shared, she was safe from the world - from her own inner demons, and from those outside the keep walls. She was so used to being the strong one, so used to being the one that carried everyone else to safety. For the first time in her life, she could depend on another.

Filled with a sudden desire to see him, to look into his eyes, she looked up at his sleeping face, so peaceful and serene. Loathe to wake him, but unable to resist, she pressed her lips to his. He stirred, not quite rousing. His lips answered hers, the corner of his mouth curling into a small smile as he kissed her back. She pulled away, a smile on her lips as his eyes fluttered open, as his eyes fixed on her with such an expression of warmth it almost took her breath away. Her fingertips traced the familiar lines of his face, finding the scar that she so loved there.

She loved this man with all her heart, so much she could feel it in her chest. A warmth, spreading outwards until it consumed every inch of her soul, every fiber of her being. She was his, and he was hers.

The words she was longing to say to him escaped her lips then, a fervent whisper betraying her deepest, darkest desires: “Lemme smash.”


End file.
